The Hawk
by TheFurryofWar
Summary: My first and possibly only story. It is about Vietnam but i couldn't find a better place to put it than here. I completely made up the events and characters in this story. NOT BASED OFF OF BLACK OPS!


The Hawk

"Four minutes 'til we land." Shouted our sergeant, "The second we land you get out there and find some cover."

"Be thankful I'm staying in here boys," Stated the gunner, "I get to cover your asses as you run for it like the little shits you are!" What a smart ass. Had it come to it, I would have gladly taken his place in a chair behind a nice big M60 7.62mm light machinegun.

"Frank, shut the hell up and get ready, we cannot have any crap when we land. Our men are held up in a ditch and need some support and we are all they got until more guys get up here." Said Sergeant Gotes, "And remember, this is 'Nam, so no funny business. They could be anywhere, and this bird is only giving us away the longer we are near it."

The couple of choppers that were carrying all twelve of us began to drop down slowly and I knew we were soon going to get out. The mission was simple and clear. Step one, fly in. Step two, get guns out a blazing. Step three, get back-up. Step four, fly out and enjoy the ride. Now, I had a feeling that we might have a crack somewhere in that plan later on, but I didn't feel like bitching at the time. I just kept it in the pit of my stomach, as a feeling.

The chopper had just touched the ground and it was raining lead all around us. Private Kole wasn't lucky enough to get an umbrella, he got hit in the gut and he didn't get back up. Corporal Jameson, the smart ass, was putting out lead all over the tree line that was surrounding the empty field that held our men in it. The Blackhawk then took off as ran out to the center.

Oh how I hated being in field when the enemies were in the trees, it made us an easy target. The only thing that was able to even be called cover was the ditch in the middle of the field. To me it was a grave, oh well, it would do.

I reached the ditch and immediately fired my M16 at whatever target I could find. One of the men I was sent here to help came up and said, "Hey, name's Lieutenant James Foster. You here to help?"

"No, I'm here to get you out," I replied. "I'm Corporal Josh Cameron."

"But your birds just flew out, how you gonna get us out?" He said as he saw the horse we rode in on fly away.

"Easy, we are gonna kill all the Charlies and ride out into the sunset in nice comfy hawks." I plainly stated, as if it was going to be that simple.

"RPG! Get the hell down!" Someone, I still don't know who, shouted. And sure enough one of the explosive sparrows flew right over our heads. Another one was lucky enough to fly little lower and hit part of the ditch to the right of me.

"Jones is dead! RPG blew him to pieces, those sons of bitches!" A more than pissed off soldier yelled out.

At that moment, I saw the launcher of the rocket grenade. I lined up the back and front sights right on his head and fired the rest of my magazine right into the bastard. And with my aim being as good as it was, the Charlie lost his head, so to say. And as if my one dead-eye shot struck fear into all their hearts, the Vietcong retreated. We won. We had driven them away and now everyone, well mostly everyone, would get back to a nice warm bed, how naïve of me to think that.

Everyone started a cheer that could have put a hurricane to shame, but because everything _always_ goes right for us, the Lieutenant shouted over the men, "Alright boys, cut the chatter. It is not over yet."

"What do you mean? We just drove those 'congs off!" Someone jeered.

"Yes we did, but our ride was delayed, they had to take care of some medical emergencies and will pick us up tomorrow afternoon."

"So what you're saying is we aren't important enough to them, we have eight dead and 10 wounded!"

"It doesn't matter; bitching will not get us copters." The Lieutenant seemed to think about our situation a bit. He finally spoke up, "Alright they are dropping supplies and they will be clearing the trees with napalm. The Vietcong would not be able to sneak up on us anymore. So we have no choice but to sit here sleep and get ready for a huge assault."

Later that night I was trying to get some sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I relived the moments when some good men got their ticket to the valley of the shadows. I just about gave up when the lieutenant, James, crawled next to me.

"Some day we had, huh?"

"Yep."

"How long you been in Vietnam, Josh?"

"A year."

"Do you want to listen to some Rolling Stones?"

"Sure." I did not really want to talk too much more anyways.

He crawled back to where ever he came from. A bit later he came back carrying an entire record player. He set it up near us and put a spare sock into the funnel of it to muffle the sound a little. He then wound it up played it. It was one of the Rolling Stones' better songs, _Sympathy for the Devil_. I sang a little of the intro. "Please allow me to introduce myself; I am a man of wealth and taste." I yawned and started to drift off into a deep sleep. The best sleep I had in that war.

"Josh, get the hell up. Come on! Get up and start shooting!" The booming voice of James got me up and at 'em. I grabbed my rifle and starting firing out at the oncoming Vietnamese. It was better than yesterday now that the forest was fried down.

"Alright boys, get out of the way." The gunner from the chopper crawled to my left with a M60.

It confused me that he was here. "Hey, I thought you were on the bird."

"I was. You didn't think I miss out on the fun, did you?" He started shooting out at the horde of Vietcong. Everything seemed to be going well for us. I should have stopped thinking we were doing well, it was probably jinxing us. A shouting of the word grenade struck fear into every soldier's heart. Sure enough, an explosion boomed in our little ditch and 3 men were launched out of the trench. A RPG flew in a hit close to me, too close to me.

James looked to me and said something that I wish he didn't. "Cover me, I am going out there to get him out." I looked to where he pointed and saw that one of the guys hit by the grenade survived, surely by some sort of miracle.

"No way, man. You will be killed!"

"Well, I have to save him, and I'd rather die than leave him out there."

He started crawling out of the ditch and ran for the downed man. I was shooting at any potential marksmen. He dragged the guy by his arms and started for the hole. He was suddenly being charged at by numerous amounts of Vietcong. I still don't know what I was thinking, but I got up and out of the trench and started shooting at the Charlies. I walked by James and kept giving him cover. We made it back to the trench and put the wounded soldier down and called over a medic. We started crawling into the trench when a lucky sniper put his scope on James. He was hit in the lung, away from the heart. I shoved him into the ditch and looked around for the bastard that shot him. I saw a glint and before I knew what happened I had my aim on him and every bullet in my mag in him.

-(a/n)

if there is anything wrong tell me in a review please

this is my story that i made up about a fictional battle in the actual vietnam "police action" (my ass, its a WAR)

well until i start working on this again, this is it, r&r

and yes ima furry-ing muh lazur


End file.
